Silent little Soldier
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Gohan is taken from his home and later sold to Frieza's right hand man. Can Zarbon break Gohan's vow of silence or will Gohan's past haunt him till his death? AU Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Silent little Soldier

AN: Aw, no Gohan/Zarbon stories? Well, we will just have to fix that then won't we?

Disclaimer: It is not mine. It will never be mine. Just read the dang story already.

**Warnings:** Child abuse, violence. Gohan abuse…don't like, don't read.

You can flame all you like as long as you give a reason for the flame…other than that feedback is very welcome. Happy Reading.

Silent little Soldier

Chapter One

Light poured through the window and played upon the small boy's face. Slowly the boy opened his black eyes and smiled excitedly at the sunlight.

"Thank-you for waking me Mr. Sun" he said happily.

He climbed out of his little bed and played with his ear length black hair. The four-year-old started stretching and smiled happily. His long brown monkey-like tail swung back and forth as he began to think of his day.

'We get to go see Daddy's friends today!'

With that thought the boy ran around and began to gather up his outfit, his yellow robe-sized shirt and green pants. Quickly he pulled off his footed pajamas and pulled on his green pants and his shirt. He pulled on his shoes and laughed happily as he opened the door to his room and stepped out.

The scent of scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon reached the boy's nose and he began to drool slightly. Quickly he wiped away the drool and scrambled down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hi, Momma" he called excitedly.

"Hey Gohan baby."

The boy jerked around at the sound of his name and smiled up at his mother who was cooking at the counter. She turned away from the counter and raised one eyebrow playfully as she took in her son's appearance.

"You ready to leave?"

Gohan grinned happily. "Yeah Momma, I'm ready to go and see Daddy's friends."

Chi-Chi grinned at her son and reached out for him. Gohan instantly ran into his mother's arms. He hugged her tightly. "I love you Momma."

"I love you too my little Gohan." Chi-Chi released her son and smiled slightly down at him before she gently nudged him toward the door. "Go and see if you can find your father. He hasn't come in for breakfast yet."

"Okay Momma, I'll go get him." With that Gohan ran out the door and took off running to see where his dad had gone off too.

"Daddy! Where are you?"

"You know kid you make by far to much noise."

Before Gohan could jerk around to face the voice, hands went over his mouth and sleep instantly claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: there is a lot of child abuse in this chapter. A lot. Non-con (rape), beatings. This is not a chapter for the faint of heart, I'll give you warning before the rape starts but the beating are all through the chapter.

"speaking" _dreams_

Silent Little Soldier

Chapter 2

Gohan woke slowly from his forced nap. There was soft whimpering all around him as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, sluggishly as he tried to move his head to find where the whimpering was coming from.

"Looks like our newest little one is waking up."

Gohan tried once again to move his head toward the sound of the deep voice but sleep overcame him once more and he fell back into unconsciousness. This time he dreamed.

_Gohan was sitting on the yellow Nimbus cloud; he threw out both arms and yelled with excitement. He felt strong arms go around his stomach and he turned his head around to watch the spiky headed black haired man who held him tightly._

"_I love you Gohan," the man said._

"_I love you too Daddy." _

Gohan was jerked from his dream by a leg slamming into his stomach. He screamed out of pain and surprise and was instantly kicked again. Gohan weakly wrapped his body up tightly into a ball and whimpered painfully.

"Will you never learn you useless lump of flesh?" a voice sneered above him.

"I-what?" Gohan whimpered weakly in confusion.

"I said shut up!"

Gohan felt more pain around his body as he was kicked repeatedly. He clamped his eyes shut and whined sharply, yelping each time the leg hit his soft flesh.

"You make by far too much noise."

Gohan's eyes instantly opened as the he heard the words and stared frightened up at the male who stood silently above him. The male smirked coldly as looked down at the suddenly silent little boy. His blonde hair fell into his pale face covering his deep green eyes as he leaned down watching the little boy under him.

"You will learn not to make a single sound. If you do you will be punished do you understand me?"

Gohan tried to nod but the earlier beating made him whine as his head touched his neck. The older male grabbed Gohan by the collar and lifted him off the ground and held him close to his body.

"I just told you child, not a sound. You deliberately disobeyed me."

Gohan jerked and shivered staring at the older male and struggling not to make a sound. The older male nodded sharply before he drew the child closer to his body and held him tightly.

"You will be quiet and you will take your punishment quietly. Your punishment is for how much noise you made earlier. Do you understand me?"

Gohan nodded slightly and just barely held back a whimper.

"Good boy. You have earned a reward for being quiet."

Gohan weakly nodded his little head and closed his eyes resting against his captors chest. The blonde man smirked slightly as he gently ran his fingers through the jet-black hair. The little boy clinging to him would make an excellent little slave once he was broken. He quickened his pace toward their destination knowing exactly what kind of 'reward' the child would get.

The blonde male walked quickly through the hallways longing to be the one to punish the child but knowing better. He finally paused at a white door and slowly smirked. He reached up and knocked three times causing the child against him to stir slightly and mummer in his sleep. The older male glared down at Gohan but said nothing. The child would soon learn.

The door in front of them slowly opened to reveal a dark young warrior. The young warrior stared for a long moment at the blonde man before his black eyes moved toward the small child.

"New warrior? Or new pet?" the warrior finally asked in a slow deep voice. Gohan woke up to the sound and stared at the older male silently.

"Both if we can train him well," the blonde answered. He handed Gohan to the warrior and smirked slightly. "Right now he needs to be punished. Prepare him first though, it's his first time."

With that the blonde man walked off down the hall and the warrior carried Gohan back inside. Gohan shivered slightly as they moved into the dark and the door closed behind him.

"You need to be very quiet my little one" the warrior whispered. "You have to be punished every time you make a noise. You are little so I'll make this as quick as possible."

Gently the warrior began to remove Gohan's clothes causing Gohan to jerk away and start to cry loudly.

"Hush" the warrior hissed. "You can cry without noise, a trait you are going to have to master. Silence will help you survive. Silence must become your friend, you must embrace it."

Gohan stared at the older male as tears continued to stream down his little face. The warrior drew Gohan's face to his own and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry child but you have to be punished. But I will take care of you, I promise little one but you have to trust me."

Gohan slowly nodded and silently sniffled.

**(AN: Here is your fair warning, from here to the end of the chapter contains rape)**

The warrior continued to remove the child's clothes until Gohan was hanging in his arms completely naked. Tears streamed down Gohan's face but he forced himself to be silent. The warrior silently nodded as he carried Gohan to a bed in the far corner and gently played with Gohan's soft tail. Gohan bit his lip to keep from making any sound as the warrior continued to caress Gohan's tail with one hand as he dipped the other fingers in a jar of lubrication. Gently he placed one well-lubed finger against Gohan's small hole then pushed inside causing a sharp hissing sound to escape Gohan.

"Hush little one, don't make a single sound."

Gohan lowered his head to the bed and bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from whimpering softly. Upon Gohan's silence, the warrior slowly added a second finger and began stretching Gohan carefully and gently. It took all the four-year-olds power not to scream out in pain. He bit even harder down on his lip and cried all the harder as blood dripped to the pillow beneath him.

The warrior carefully rubbed at his limp penis causing it to harden and lengthen. He quickly covered it with lube and gently placed the head against the child's small hole.

Slowly, carefully he pushed past the first ring of muscles gritting his teeth because of the virgin warmth. He pushed deeply until he was fully incased in the child and stilled his body.

"You will not make a single sound. If ever you do you will be punished in the same way," the warrior growled sharply. "Have I made myself clear?"

Gohan nodded beneath him silently and was instantly filled with a warm fluid. The warrior pulled out of him then lay down beside him drawing the small child close to his body.

"Sleep little one, your training beginnings tomorrow."

AN: Alright then that's all for that chapter. Please review. Training beginnings next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Cyber cookies galore goes to dbzfan952 for being the first person to review this story! Thanks hun! Also Cyber cookies galore to Savella for reviewing the second chapter first and for such a rock on review. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like so far please read and review again. Hope you don't mind chocolate chip cyber cookies; I was out of ingredients for anything else.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

Gohan woke up slowly with a soft whimper. Strong arms went around his body confusing him until a deep voice spoke from behind him.

"Silence will help you survive. Silence must become your friend, you must embrace it."

Gohan's little body tensed up as he realized where he was. No longer in his safe bed at home but in the arms of a man who had hurt him, who would have to hurt him again if Gohan spoke, or even made a sound. A man who had promised Gohan his protection. Gohan turned his head silently toward the man and watched him as the dark male grinned crookedly.

"Good boy. You learn fast little one. My name is T-Rex, a fact you need to know because you need to know whom you are being told about. Stay with me at all times and I'll keep you safe and I'll be the one training you."

Gohan silently nodded his head and continued to stare at the older male. T-Rex nodded his head silently before he repeated: "Silence will help you survive. Silence must become your friend, you must embrace it."

T-Rex grinned slowly before he rose to his feet and began stretching. "Well don't just lay there Stretch, day's awaiting on us."

Gohan frowned just slightly at the nickname but rose slowly to his feet and began stretching as well. He reached out and easily pulled on his old clothes shivering as he remembered the reason for having them off.

"We are going to have to get you some new clothes soon huh, Stretch."

Gohan turned and silently glared at T-Rex who simply laughed. "Well, you are not allowed to talk and I don't know your name so you are just going to have to deal with whatever we call you."

Gohan bristled slightly and opened his mouth to state his name but quickly shut it again. T-Rex grinned slightly and nodded. Gohan lowered his head and frowned.

"You'll have to get used to it, kid."

'Gohan' Gohan thought. 'My name is Gohan.'

"Well, come on Spike" T-Rex called. "I've got more patience then most but you need to pay attention."

Gohan nodded and fell in step with the man. 'Silence will help you survive. Silence must become your friend, you must embrace it.'

With his creed running through his head Gohan silently fell into step behind T-Rex.

"Okay kid listen up, there are mostly three different classes of people here in this place." Rex glanced over his should and waited for Gohan to nod. "There are the bosses, you have to obey them no matter what. They are the ones who arrange your 'punishment' and the other things. The there are the soldiers. I am one of them. Obey them at your own discretion. Then there are the pets. They don't speak, not allowed to make a sound. Be nice them okay, they have it rough."

Gohan glanced over at Rex and raised an eyebrow. Rex glanced back and nodded to Gohan silently. "Yeah, be nice to the pets. You are one of the different ones. You are both a pet and a soldier. Solitary, silent yet powerful, you will be given quite a few privilege that pets aren't allowed. You can refuse to allow another to touch you. Not during punishment of course, but other times. You can stand on your own; you don't have to have a master, anyone above a pet, to escort you. You are allowed to wander around by yourself and no one eventually can say a thing against it. You won't need someone to stand as your guard because you will be able to fight on your own. Pets are not allowed such luxury. So be nice."

Gohan nodded his understanding and stepped closer to Rex as more people began to file into the hallway and eyed him with interest.

"One of the few. A silent soldier."

The people instantly looked away and continued on with their day ignoring Gohan. Gohan turned toward Rex with a confused and hurt look in his big eyes.

"It's okay Spike" Rex murmured as he ran his fingers through Gohan's hair. "They are afraid of both me and you. They don't mean to be mean little one."

Gohan nodded slightly then straightened his body and prepared for his first day as a silent soldier.

**/hides from angry readers/ sorry it took so long. Hope you like what is there. /smiles while edging slowly toward the door./**

**Review…please**

**So what do you like of the order of authority? Any questions?**


End file.
